Akame ga School
by thedog318
Summary: Tired of all the death, what if Akame ga Kill was a high school slice of life anime?
1. Chapter 1-Kill the Entrance

Akame ga School

Tired of all the death in Akame ga Kill, what if it was just a nice slice of life school anime?

Kill the Entrance

A young man in a normal school uniform was starring from a distance at school building looking as though lost in thought.

"I'm back after all these years…I wonder how this new school is going to be"

He was a sixteen year old boy, who was around average height and a slightly above average build. He had brown hair which was in a unusual shape and very vivid emerald eyes. The boy continued to stare at the building until a familiar sound broke him out of his trance.

"Well, well ain't you a sight for sore eyes… it's been a while Tatsumi."

Upon hearing this a smile came across Tatsumi's face. He turned around and saw the source of the sound a boy and right behind him a girl. Both of them were his age and wore the same uniform, but more than that they were his childhood friends. The boys name was Ieyasu, he was the same height as Tatsumi, but had spikey black hair and his signature white head band around his forehead. The girl name was Sayo, she was a bit shorter than the boys and had long straight black hair with a flower accessory in it.

"It's good to see you two" Tatsumi said with a big smile on his face

"Same to you" Ieyasu grinned

"Welcome back" Sayo said with a pleasant smile

"Yeah good to be back"

Tatsumi had live in this town when he was younger but was forced to move overseas for his parents work before the start of middle school. He kept in contact with his friends as much as possible but this was the first time in three years that he had seen them in person.

"So are you ready for the greatest years of our young lives" Ieyasu said as he put Tatsumi in a choke hold with his left arm.

"Yeah" Tatsumi replied gasping for air

Ieyasu leaned in and whispered into Tatsumi's ear, "Plus this school is filled with a bunch of beauties, trust me you'll want to find some after hanging around her all the time" he motioned to Sayo.

Sayo had good ears however and responded with, "What did you say!"

Tatsumi could had sworn he saw a demon has the hope in Ieyasu's eyes vanished and in a blink of an eye Ieyasu had a new (very large) bump on his head as he laid face down in the ground. This gave Tatsumi a smile, not because he found the pain of his friend funny, though he admit it was kind of, but rather he thought to himself "_They haven't changed at all"_.

"Well shall we go then Tatsumi" Sayo said with an evil grin on her face

"Yeah but…" Tatsumi said as Sayo started to push him toward the school

"Oh don't worry about him, you should know he's pretty sturdy" Sayo said jokingly as she continued to push Tatsumi

Ieyasu got up and screamed, "Hey wait for me!"

The three youth started toward the school as other students started flooding the entrance, Tatsumi's high school life began now.

The three friends stared up at a huge board in the main plaza of the school with other students gathering around them doing the same. Starting today they were first year students at Empire High School and at present they were looking for their room assignments.

"Well look at that we're all in the same class" Ieyasu said with a smirk

"Just like old times I'm glad" Sayo said with a nice smile

"Alright off to a good start, lets get going to our cla—" He was interrupted before he finished his sentence as all around him was darkness and it was hard to breath. It was a strange place comletly dark but very soft. As he began to feel good he realized he needed oxygen so he pushed away as he put his hands on something very soft and gasped for air.

"Getting pretty frisky this early in the morning already huh boy?" a girls voice said playfully

He looked up and to his surprise a girl was there.

"Boys just can't control themselves these days can they" she said with a wink

Tatsumi looked down and realized what these soft things were now cupped firmly in his hands. He turned bright red and flung his arms up waving them in a weird motion as if trying to grasp for something else. He then screamed "I'm sorry it was an accident I didn't watch where I was going."

He looked away and was expecting to be slapped but instead heard the phrase, "That's too bad I thought you wanted to touch them". He looked back and saw the girl wearing a seductive smile. She was older than him by at least a year and had short blonde hair that were longer at the side and bright yellow eyes, her figure especially her chest were as he already felt out of this world.

"Did you want to touch them some more" she teased

"Are you serious" Tatusmi shouted with great enthusiasm

"Sure why not, you were pretty good"

Tatsumi's mind went blank for a second as drool started coming from his mouth and some blood dripped from his nose. His hands started moving on his own back towards her chest when she said…

"OH but to bad I have to get to class" she giggled and turned around and ran off toward the school building

Tatsumi snapped out of his perverted trance and watched as the girl ran away but not before giving him a wave and a wink and saying

"I'll see you around my cute little first year"

At that moment he realized she was messing with him but never the less and crude and perverted smile came across his face as he turned around back to his friends. Ieyasu had the same grin on his face as he gave Tatsumi a big thumbs up. Sayo however had a look of pure irritation which made Tatsumi stop smiling and before he could say anything he and Ieyasu were both being dragged by their ears by Sayo as she said

"Come you two perverts we'll be late to class"

All the two boys could do was be dragged and scream in pain as they both remembered who the real ring leader of their group was, the girl who had one of the nicest smiles but the shortest temper, the nickname they gave her "Demon Sayo".


	2. Chapter 2-Kill the Introductions

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all the people who are reading, reviewing, and liking this story, it is my first fanfic so I appreciate the support. I am just writing this because it has been in my head for a while and I just wanted to put it down on paper for others to see, so sorry for things like grammar and bad writing but I hope you guys like and enjoy the story. Sorry for the late update, you know how it goes, school and such. **

Kill the Introductions

Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Sayo arrived at their classroom 1-A all a bit anxious about starting their new high school lives. They entered the class and it seemed that they were last to arrive. They all took their seats and waited for their homeroom teacher to arrive.

Tatsumi took his seat by the windows of the classroom. He looked around at the people sitting around him, because Ieyasu and Sayo were on the other side of the room he was a little bit worried about talking with new people. The girl in front of him had long black hair and red eyes, thought at the moment those eyes just stared blankly at the front of the room. The girl behind him had pink twin tails and pink eyes and didn't look to thrilled to be here at the moment. Tatsumi thought to himself "_Great an airhead and a chick with an attitude, not the best of company"_. He then turned to his right neighbor and was immediately greeted.

"Hey there, I'm Wave it nice to meet you" the boy said cheerfully while putting out his hand towards Tatsumi.

He was a bit taller than Tatsumi and had dark blue hair that almost looked black with blue eyes. He gave of a very friendly and familiar aura that reminded Tatsumi of himself.

Tatsumi reached out his hand and shook Wave's hand and said, "I'm Tatsumi, it's nice to meet you too".

"I'm kind of nervous; I've been overseas the last few years so I'm worried about starting back school." He said.

"Oh that's funny I'm in the same boat I just moved back here myself, that's why we seem so similar I guess"

"What a coincidence, well since we are so similar let's get along and be friends okay" Wave said with a big smile.

"Yeah let's" Tatsumi responded back.

Tatsumi thought to himself, "_well that's good he seems like a nice guy_".

Just then the homeroom teacher walked in, she was a younger woman with short white hair but the most distinctive feature was the eye patch on her right eye.

"Hello my name is Najenda-sensei; first of all I would like to congratulate you all on your entrance to high school."

All the class gave a cheer at this announcement and then waited for the teacher to continue.

"I'll be your homeroom teacher as well as your physical education instructor for this year."

Tatsumi thought this was fitting as she seemed like a person who was a fitness nut.

"Now let's go around the class and introduce yourself to your fellow classmates"

His fellow classmates started to introduce themselves as they went around the room. The girl behind him name was Mine and the girl in front name was Akame. After the last student introduced themselves Najenda-sensei gave her final words of the day.

"Alright that's it for me today; you'll just be introduced to your teachers and classes today. Your schedule after this will be Japanese, Math, and then History. After History it will be lunch and then you'll end with Science, English, and finally Home Economics."

The class stood and bowed as Najenda-sensei left the room and then as the new teacher entered. He was a rather tall man with bluish-black hair with dark blue eyes.

The new teacher introduced himself, "I'm Susanoo-sensei and I will be your Japanese's teacher this year."

He was a very formal man as one would expect from a Japanese teacher. He spoke in a deep tone voice and seemed almost emotionless as he spoke. After he was done with his introduction of the course he left the room and then the next teacher came in and then a mountain of a man entered the room. Surly this man was the Math teacher where he would be much more akin to a body builder.

"Hello my name is Budo-sensei and I will be your Math teacher" his deep voice seemed to echo through the classroom.

After his introduction of the class he said, "Next will be History"

The next teacher entered he was an older man with grey hair and blue eyes and sported a rather pointy mustache on his face.

"My name is Liver-sensei and I'll be directing you History"

He kept on talking and was making connections from history to modern school…blah, blah, and blah. The bell rang and at last it was lunch.

Ieyasu and Sayo came over to Tatsumi's desk.

"Want to eat lunch in the classroom or outside." Ieyasu said being as excited for classes to be done for the moment as Tatsumi was.

"Yeah but I forgot my lunch today"

"Oh, then you better hurry to the cafeteria before the line gets too long, we will meet you back in here" Sayo said.

"Yeah" Tatsumi said as he got up quickly getting out of the room as fast as he could run to the cafeteria.

He managed to get some decent bread before they sold out as he rushed back to his classroom as lunch period was beginning to wine down. He was turning the corner to his hall when SMACK!

"AHHH!" a girls voice rang as Tatsumi was now on the ground.

"Owwww" Tatsumi let out as he put his hand to the back of his head to try to make the pain go away. "I'm sorry I didn't look where I was going and…"

He then looked into a pair of beautiful purple eyes stare into his.

Tatsumi then got out of his trance, "Ah, sorry I was trying to get back to my class, are you okay".

The girl responded, "Oh no it was my fault, ah where are my glasses".

Tatsumi sprung to his feet and located the glasses in question and handed them to the girl.

"Thank you" the girl said, "oh no you're hurt."

"Huh" Tatsumi said as he then realized he had a small scratch on his cheek. "Oh this is nothing"

But before he finished the girl's hand was on his face. He blushed as she removed it and in its place a band aid was there.

"Oh, thank you" he said with a big smile, "You must really be useful and prepared to have that kind of stuff on you."

"Ah no, I'm really clumsy and hurt myself all the time so I always have to have these on me" she said with a sad kind of laugh.

Tatsumi then saw a scar on her left cheek making what she said become true to his eyes. He still felt bad and just said, "Well everyone is a little clumsy and I think it is kind of cute the way you are".

They both had red faces after this as Tatsumi was embarrassed that he actually said that and she felt a little bit flattered. But before either of them could say anything they heard a voice come through another classroom door.

"Sheele, where are you…Oh, if it isn't my perverted underclassmen" a familiar voice graced Tatsumi's ears.

"AHHHH you're that girl from this morning" Tatsumi screamed.

"Yep it's your pretty upperclassmen Leone-senpai" the girl said with a flirty voice.

Tatsumi began to blush again as he remembered the events of the morning.

"So you can barely go a few hours without trying to fondle another women" the girl said as she began to make fun of the young boy.

"That's not it, it was an accident" He said flustered

"Is that so, well remember that my breast are always ready to be groped" Leone said pushing her chest out.

Now his whole face became a bright red and then he said, "Yeah as if I'd fall for that again".

"Aww you're no fun, but oh well, Sheele we'd better get lunch before lunch period ends".

"Oh you're right" Sheele said, "It was good to meet you ummmm…."

"Oh my name is Tatsumi, it's nice to meet you Sheele-senpai" as they both bowed to each other.

Then Leone started to drag Sheele and left with, "Well by Tatsumi, try to stay out of other girls skirts for a while" as she left him with a wink.

Tatsumi stared blankly with a blush and then realized that lunch was almost over and rushed back to his class.

The lunch period ended and the class went to the science laboratory for their next class. Everyone got into pairs and awaited the teacher. Tatsumi was paired with Wave as they began to talk about their lunch period. Tatsumi didn't go into much detail about his though. Then all of a sudden the doors of the classroom burst opened and a very, let us say a unique character entered the room.

He was a man around the age of thirty with black hair with a white streak in it and wore glasses. He also being a science teacher wore a lab coat.

He introduced himself with some strange body movements, "Hello my darling students, I am your science teacher, you can call me Doctor Stylish".

Wave and Tatsumi had the WTF look plastered all over their faces as they thought, "_Thi_s _our teacher, he a nut job, is he even a doctor"_.

"Hey Tatsumi" Wave whispered to his partner

"Yeah" Tatsumi responded.

"You think he's…?

"Almost definitely" Tatsumi said letting out a sigh.

The crazy class ended and they headed back to their regular classroom as they prepared for English class.

The teacher entered the classroom and all the girls let out a high pitched scream.

The man, although he barely looked older than the students themselves had golden eyes and blond hair. He was definitely good looking and could almost be mistaken as a girl.

"Hello, my name is Run-sensei and I will be teaching you English."

The girls hung on his every word as they all made lovey-dovey eyes at them, which the teacher seemed to ignore. All the guys in the class all became annoyed as somehow already they were being completely ignored by the girls. They all telepathically talked to each other and agreed "_All pretty boys must die_" as all the men just became closer and had a new least favorite teacher.

When Run-sensei left all the girls got really sad, but that would have to wait as they headed to the home ec classroom for their last class of the day.

Again Wave and Tatsumi were paired up, but Tatsumi didn't mind as he was starting to like Wave and found it easy to talk to him. The two boys started joking and laughing as they were interrupted by the teacher entering the room.

Then everyone had the same WTF face they had for Doctor Stylish as the man who entered the class was just as unique of a character. He was a well-built man who looked like he barely fit into his shirt, but the craziest thing that stuck out was the fact that he had a mask that covered his entire face that looked akin to something a pyro would where.

"I am Bols-sensei and I am your Home Economics teacher".

Despite his fearsome appearance he had a gentle voice and seemed incredibly nice, which begged the question of why he wore the mask. But Tatsumi just rolled with it as he had learned today to not question what other people did because he had met a range of characters today.

The final bell rang for the day and everyone let out a big sigh of relief.

Tatsumi went to the windows of the hall outside the classroom and stared into the courtyard. He thought to himself of all the events that happened and the people he had met. He then thought, "_Well at least it this school won't be boring_". His thought was interrupted as Ieyasu came behind him and slapped him on his back.

"Hey how did you like your first day of high school"

Tatsumi replied, "It was fun, we have some interesting classmates and teachers, don't we?"

"You can say that again" Ieyasu said. But Tatsumi didn't really hear it as a flash of light blue passed his vision.

Suddenly, a girl with long light blue hair and walked with the upmost grace passed by the two boys. The two were in awe as she walked passed them. She was a tall and slender girl with snow white skin who felt more like a noble lady than a high school student. She had deep and beautiful sapphire eyes and as she passed gave off a pleasant smell.

Tatsumi found himself entranced by the sight he just beheld and was brought back to Earth by Ieyasu.

"So that's the legendary Esdese-senpai"

"Who" Tatsumi looked back at his friend

"What are you an idiot? I know who have been gone for a couple years but surly you have heard of Esdese".

"No who is she?" said confused as he thought he had missed out on something important.

"Who is she?! She's just the schools queen is all! Esdese, she is the top beauty of this school and is the source of admiration for all the students and staff here. She is a top tier athlete who is the star of all her sports clubs and not to mention she has the top grades in all the school, hell, probably the country." Ieyasu said as enthusiastic as Tatsumi had ever seen his friend.

"You don't say" as Tatsumi stared back at the Queen.

"Many people have tried to ask her out and all have been shot down, that's why she's been given the nickname the "Ice Queen". I myself am already apart of her unofficial fan club."

"You don't say"

"Man what is with you how can you not get pumped knowing you get to go to a school with a chick as hot as her? What I wouldn't give to feel those curves" a perverted smile dawned on his friend's face as drool came from his mouth and his hands began to fondle what he could only imagine to be the imaginary breast in his friends hands.

"OH so you would just go and fondle an upperclassmen's breast huh?!" a demonic voice came from behind the perverted daydreamer.

A look of dread came to Ieyasu's face as he turned around to see the most feared thing in the entire world. "Wait Sayo…NOOO!"

"Too late" as the girl immediately gave a one-shot KO to the boys head.

Sayo then looked at Tatsumi with a devilish smile, "Come on Tatsumi lets go to your house, I haven't seen your parents in a long time" she started moving dragging the unconscious boy by his shirts collar.

"Yeah!" Tatsumi answered not wanting to invoke the Demon Sayo's wrath.

He turned around his shoulder to look at the pretty upperclassmen one more time and as he turned he could have sworn he saw her looking back his way. But he thought he just imagined that and got back up to his friends.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1-Kill the Clubs (Part 1)

**Authors Note: Hey guys thanks again for the support, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have had a lot of school work and been having some writers block on how to do the next few chapters. I know how to do future chapters but these next couple I have been thinking of ideas of how to do them. So I wanted to get the first part of this chapter out before school gets busy this week. Enjoy!**

Kill the Clubs (Part 1)

A week of school had already passed for Tatsumi and he was beginning to get the swing of things. As he started his second week his homeroom teacher, Najenda-sensei began talking about club activities starting up. This got Tatsumi interested as he was an athletic nut. Tatsumi was the kind of kid that couldn't just sit around and do nothing all day and he had been waiting for the clubs to start up so he can finally go back to being active and have something to do after school than just homework.

"So after today's homeroom there is going to be a club fair in the outside courtyard for all the new first years, remember it is not required that you join a club but I recommend you find one that interests you and at least try it out. Clubs are a great way to enjoy your youth, relieve some stress, and is a great way to make some new friends," Najenda-sensei says with a very enthusiastic voice.

Everyone in the room seemed pretty excited as high school clubs were probably the most fun one could have in high school. Empire High School was probably the greatest place for club activities to as they had a huge budget for them and had club sports teams that were very good and often made it to nationals.

"Also remember that if you don't find a club that fits your taste, don't be afraid of creating a new club. Of course for you to get official funding you will have to have at least five regular members and get a teacher advisor," Najenda-sensei said as she finished her explanation.

The bell rang for homeroom to end and some of the students began to head to the courtyard to explore the club fair. Others stayed in the room for the moment to discuss with their friends about what clubs they were going to join. Tatsumi was about to have the same conversation as Ieyasu approached his desk.

"Yo Tatsumi, you going to check out the fair," Ieyasu says with a smug grin on his face.

"Yeah I was just about to check it out," Tatsumi said with suspicion as his friends smile was making him nervous.

"Well before you choose I have a proposition for you," his friend said all of a sudden becoming real serious. "You see there is no club that fulfills all my needs and therefore I have decided to create my own club that I know you will enjoy my friend"

"Oh yeah and what is that," Tatsumi said unenthusiastically as he already had an idea of where Ieyasu was going with this.

"YOU SEE I WILL CREATE THE GREATEST CLUB THIS SCHOOL HAS EVER KNOWN," Ieyasu shouted very much proud of himself. "IT SHALL BE CALLED THE EMPIRE'S BABE CLUB AND IT WILL FINALLY BRING A VENUE WHERE ALL THE GUYS CAN DISCUSS AND SHARE ALL THERE IS TO KNOW ABOUT ALL THE BEAUTIES THAT GO TO THIS SCHOOL!"

Tatsumi was nearly speechless as all he could do was face palm at his friend's ridiculous idea.

"I can see you are interested, shall I put you down for a spot, they are going to fill fast," Ieyasu said with his same perverted face he usually sports.

"I think I will pass, that sounds stupid," Tatsumi replied

"STUPID…my friend we are doing god's work here," he said with his same passionate voice. "I don't know if you know this, but all across Japan Empire High School is held as the top school for gorgeous women in all of Japan, no, in the entire world. Do you know how many guys would kill to be in our position?"

"No I guess I don't," Tatsumi said with a sigh.

"Well you have already met some of them, like that one hottie Leone-senpai"

Tatsumi blushed at the mention of her name as he remembered their first meeting. In fact ever since then, every time she saw him she would come over and mess with his fragile boy heart, trying to seduce him while at the same time knowing she was just making fun of him.

"There is also that Sheele-senpai, she is really cute and her clumsiness only makes her cutter"

Tatsumi could not deny that one as he had experienced firsthand her cuteness and her clumsiness, but most of all the few times he had talked to her since he learned of her kindness. She was one of those girls who gave of a caring almost motherly vibe.

"Or what about that Student Council President Chelsea-senpai, she is really cute with a very mature but at the same time has a playful kind of nature, not to mention her perfect figure; she has all the right curves," Ieyasu continued naming off girls.

It had only been a week and yet he had seemed to memorize every girl in the school. '_If only he would apply himself like this in school or a sport he would be the top of the curve,' _Tatsumi thought to himself.

"We even have a few girls with huge potential in our own class. That Akame may be quiet but she is very cute and her silence gives her that cool and mysterious appearance and speaking of cool beauties, the greatest of them all, the one and only, Esdese-same. One of the main reasons I am creating this club is to document her every move and create a shrine for her"

"If you want to record things so badly why not just join the newspaper club," Tatsumi said back to his friend.

"TCH, TCH, TCH," Ieyasu put up one of his index fingers and waving it in his face. "Tatsumi I am disappointed in you, the newspaper club lacks focus. They write about all the school's news, I need to dedicate 100% of my energy in only the ladies."

"You know what…" Tatsumi said before he was interrupted.

"Don't try to convince someone with no taste Brother Ieyasu," a voice said from behind. "Tatsumi simply doesn't enjoy the finer things in live."

The voice came from one of their classmates Lubbock. He was a boy around Tatsumi's height and build with longer green hair that covered up part of his face, mainly his left eye. Tatsumi had talked to him a few times and he seemed like a cool and funny guy but as they approached him with the same perverted smile that Ieyasu wore Tatsumi knew that they were cut from the same cloth.

"Ah Brother Lubbock, yes you appear to be right it seems like Tatsumi will not join us in our noble cause," Ieyasu said with a fake tear running down his cheek.

"You tow idiots go good with each other I cannot think of a better pair than you too," Tatsumi said with a grin that said he had given up on this conversation.

"Darn and I had so much hope for you too, but alas it looks like Vice-president Lubbock and I will have to go off and scout for other members, surely there are others who will join our cause. But fear not there will always be a spot for you my friend, I know that eventually you will join me as your inner pervert begins to emerge."

Tatsumi was about to respond by calling him a dumb ass, but before he could open his mouth he saw a shadow of a demon.

"OHHHH, so you're going to start your own club are you Ieyasu!" the familiar sound of death appeared behind Ieyasu as his perverted grin became a face of dread.

Ieyasu turned around seeing the familiar face of Sayo sporting her signature demon grin with a hand firmly gripped around his shoulder starting to dig into his flesh. "Wait…Sayo I can explain," Ieyasu managed to stutter in fear as he felt those might be his last words spoken in the world of the living.

"What need is there to explain you want to create a new club and as the class representative it's my job to help you," Sayo said her voice not matching her evil looking face. "Let us go outside and "Discuss" the application process."

Lubbock and Tatsumi looked upon the sight and huddled together in fear. Sayo began to drag Ieyasu out and then turned back to the other two boys which made them flinch. "Oh and Lubbock is the Vice-president, you will have to come with me too," she said grabbing Lubbock by his caller dragging him behind her as well.

"Tatsumi have a fun day at the fair and pick a club that you will have fun in," Sayo said with a friendly tone and innocent smile, the exact opposite of the other two. In fear Tatsumi simply shook his head in agreement.

As they left Tatsumi thought to himself how perfect a role class representative was for Sayo. They held elections the second day of class and since nobody else wanted the job Sayo took it without question. She had always had a boss like authority and had a certain "way" with her peers. '_Well at least no one in our class will get out of control' _Tatsumi thought to himself with a grin on his face.

"Well those two certainly have energy to spare" the voice of Wave came up to Tatsumi.

"Hey Wave how's it going?" Tatsumi said in response.

"Good, was seeing if you wanted to check out some of the clubs with me?" Wave said back with a grin.

"Yeah sounds good, but I think I have some ideas already of what I want to do," Tatsumi said.

"Hhmp, I bet you are just going to go join your perverted friend's club when no one's looking," a voice came from the seat behind Tatsumi's.

The voice came from his neighbor Mine. Mine was a short girl with pink twin tails and a short fuse. Tatsumi wasn't very partial to her as she had an attitude that she was better than everyone and didn't seem to get along with many people. In all honesty she pissed Tatsumi off and he didn't like her way with words towards him or his friend, thought the pervert thing was spot on. He began to get angry and was about to yell something back at her until he thought of a fun way to mess with her.

"Well who knows maybe," Tatsumi began with a smug look, "It's too bad though, if you weren't always pouting all the time you would be pretty cute and make the top of their list." He said this half-jokingly as he did really think she was kind of cute. He had seen her smile once when she was with her friends and it was definitely a better look than her usual pissed off look.

Mine's face instantly became bright red at Tatsumi's comment, "You…you…you PERVERT, who asked you anyway?!" She screamed back at him before doing her signature tsundere "Hhmp".

This face made Tatsumi blush back as this childish face she made was kind of cute. Before she left the room he asked, "What club are you joining then?"

She turned back at him and said, "Not that it's any of your business but I am going to join the archery club. A peasant like you might not know this, but I'm a genius sniper!" she pronounced with her usual confidence and self-gratifying tone as she turned back and exited the classroom.

"Wow you sure have a way with ladies Tatsumi," Wave said, "But she isn't lying, I hear she went to nationals in middle school.

"No way" Tatsumi said in disbelief, '_but that would explain where her confidence comes from' _he thought to himself.

"Well shall we go, you said you had some ideas of what clubs you wanted to join, what are they?" Wave questioned.

"I was thinking about Kendo and Judo, I did them a lot in elementary and middle school, and not to brag but I'm pretty good" Tatsumi responded with his own confident voice.

"Well it looks like we are similar after all," Wave said back to his friend, "Looks like I'll be your sparring partner then, I guess the great Wave will have to put you in your place though" Wave said mirroring Tatsumi's confidence and enthusiasm.

"Is that so?" Tatsumi grinned back both boys sizing each other up with eyes of a great rivalry brewing between them.

Tatsumi then got up out of his chair and began to sprint out of the classroom yelling back at Wave, "Last one there is the loser then!"

Wave accepted the challenge and sprinted after Tatsumi, "You're on Tatsumi!"

The boys ran down the halls laughing at their game and knowing that the clubs would be all the more fun with the two youths together in them together.


	4. Chapter 4-Kill the Clubs (Part 2)

Kill the Club Part 2

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your patience for this update and thank you for the support. I will be focusing more on my other work Akame ga Kill: Plan B after this update because I have more of an idea of the flow of the story. This story was and still is just a funny story with no real story and just some funny events like your standard school type anime/manga. This is not to say I won't be updating this story at all, they will just probably a little shorter than before with more time between updates, unless I get a writing spark for the story or something. So without more delay here is the next chapter.**

Tatsumi and Wave arrived in the school's courtyard where the club festival for new students was being held. The two boys had decided to join both the kendo and judo clubs during their first year of school. As they talked about their previous experiences in these activities it was discovered both had done it throughout their young lives. However Tatsumi could not participate in these clubs last year as his former school did not have a clubs for these activities, but nonetheless he practiced every day to keep his skills fresh.

Their first stop was the kendo club's booth. Once there they immediately signed up for the club as they had no doubt they wanted to join the club. After they signed up the older student running the booth instructed them to head to the kendo dojo for a demonstration and orientation for new and aspiring members.

Once there they noticed that a rather large crowd had gathered to watch the display. As new members they were asked to sit at the edge of the dueling mates and to await further instruction.

Tatsumi whispered to Wave, "_I know our school is famous for its club activities, but this crowd seems overly large doesn't it?" _

Wave whispered back, "_Well there is a reason for that…"_ but just as he was about to finish what appeared to be the leaders of the club walked in.

To Tatsumi's surprise one of his and Wave's classmates was the leader, none other than Akame. Tatsumi was in awe as the Akame he thought he knew was quiet and kind of awkward and didn't seem like someone who could lead a club.

"Well speak of the devil," Wave said after observing Akame for himself.

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi responded.

"She's the reason there is such a large crowd. I know what you're thinking that the Akame in our class doesn't seem like the kind of person that could run a club, but you're looking at the previous middle school national champion Akame," Wave said.

"No kidding," Tatsumi said in surprise, but the more he looked at Akame the more her overwhelming aura appeared at it only seemed natural that she be holding a sword.

Akame then addressed the new recruits, "My name is Akame and I will be your Kendo Club's President this year," she bowed, "I look forward to working with you this year and hopefully years to come."

In response Wave, Tatsumi, and the rest of the new members bowed back in respect wishing the same thing to her.

"Now most clubs have a demonstration between two current members to show off their best people. But I am going to do things a little bit different," Akame explained to the new members and the audience.

Wave and Tatsumi looked at each other wondering what that could mean. Akame then explained.

"Instead of two current members, I am going to do a hands on approach with you and personally spar with every new member."

Everyone looked shock, not at the fact that she was doing a different approach to a club demonstration but rather she a national champion was going to spar with all the new members.

Tatsumi and Wave shared in this shock for a moment but then both had big grins on their face. The idea of fighting a champion, someone who has achieved the top power in their age group, wanting to spar with them made them excited and nervous at the same time.

"Well this sure will be interesting wont it Tatsumi?" Wave said full of vigor.

"You said it!" Tatsumi responded with the same enthusiasm.

"Now do I have any volunteers that would like to go first?" Akame asked upon the recruits.

Tatsumi's and Wave's hands immediately shot up, upon seeing this both boys looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh, well I like both your enthusiasm, very well we will start with you," Akame said as she pointed at Wave.

"Right! Thank you for this opportunity!" Wave shouted as he bowed to his president.

Akame bowed back as then they both headed to opposite sides of the dojo to put on their gear.

Once both were ready they meet each other back at the middle of the dojo prepared to start the match.

They looked at each other now completely in their own world.

Another member was in the middle of them, she would act as the judge. She looked at both the combatants and said, "Alright, Bow!"

Akame and Wave did so as custom dictated that you show respect for the opponent you were about to do combat with.

"Begin!" the judge shouted.

It was instantaneous as a barrage of strikes hit Wave with him having no time to react. In fact it was so fast that steam started to pour off Wave as his body now lied on the floor beaten to a pulp. If you had blinked you would have missed the match.

"Winner…Akame," the student pointed to Akame who seemed unaffected that she had just defied all physics with a bamboo sword.

"_Holy crap, is Wave dead?" _Tatsumi thought.

His fears were unrealized as his friend let out a painful moan. Tatsumi sighed in relief but he knew Wave would not be moving well for a while. Two other members dragged Wave to the side as Akame then pointed her sword at Tatsumi saying, "Alright your next."

"_Shit,"_ was the only thing Tatsumi could think.

He put his gear on and as he then meet Akame in the middle of the ring.

He stared intensely at Akame as both fear and respect began to kick in. He had never seen some one wield a sword like that, in kendo or otherwise. Tatsumi only thought what he could possibly do to this opponent.

He bowed to Akame and then the words, "Begin!" rang in his ear.

The result of this match was no different than Wave's. Akame not one to hold back no matter what the circumstances dealt Tatsumi dozens of quick blows nearly faster than the human eye could follow. The only thing that Tatsumi managed to do that Wave did not was block a single strike, but the end result was still the same. He was dragged off to where Wave was.

All the new members were put through the same hell as many probably were rethinking their joining of the club. They were all dismissed for the day and all left sore.

Tatsumi and Wave walked out together and as they were rubbing their muscles from the soreness they looked at each other and laughed again.

"Well at least this club will be interesting," Wave said.

"Yeah I don't think we will ever be able to beat her, but we will sure as hell get a million times stronger under her," Tatsumi said back to Wave.

"You can say that again, I cannot believe someone like her even exist, I mean I had heard stories but she is on a totally different level," Wave said.

"Yeah let's do our best to get at least halve as good as that," Tatsumi said holding out his hand to Wave.

"Yeah, but I still think 10% of that would still put us in the top tier of fighters," Wave said locking hands with Tatsumi.

"You may be right," Tatsumi laughed, "Now on to judo!"

"Oh yeah…man I won't be able to move tomorrow morning, lets go," Wave said as he realized this would probably be the most physically exhausting day he had ever had.

The two boys headed toward the judo dojo to start their next orientation.

**So short chapter but next chapter will be judo and everyone's favorite ANIKIIIII! I hope you enjoy it and look forward to the next update.**


End file.
